Satsugo Senryūu
Summoning Technique: Saru Ōji Nihō, Levitation, Camouflage Jutsu, Transformation Technique Fūton: Shinkūjin, Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu, Fūton: Kami Oroshi, Fūton: Hādobīmu Tatsumaki, Fūton: Suiran Reppū, Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu, Fūton: Ressenpū, |tools= Hādobīmu, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags }} Senryūu Satsugo (冊後川柳, Satsugo Senryūu) is a wandering Missing-Nin and Quartermaster to Pirate King Shōrai's ship. Aside from his family name turning the heads of a few ninja of the older generations, most will find him to be fairly uninteresting. History His surname is familiar to older ears as his father, Ishiguro, popularized it in a faraway land. It's unkown who the mother was, as Senryūu never knew her. He traveled with his father for most of his life. Some time into his late teens, Senryūu buried his father and carried on the tradition of wandering about, finding work here and there. In his early twenties, he came upon Uzushiogakure, the village hidden by whirling tides. There, he discovered the Forest of Wonders, a mystical environment that would allow him to develop his abilities beyond anything he'd ever imagined. While the Forest's power is great, though, none of it would have been possible without befriending Nihō, a small black tamarin lined with a golden mane. Years of training with the monkey would teach him an enormous amount about the way of life. After a few years, Nihō had become his most precious companion. After those years in the forest, Senryūu and Nihō decided to wander the world together to experience and learn about the current state of shinobi affairs. While on Uzushiogakure, he met Captain Shōrai, who recruited him onto his ship as its Quartermaster. They sailed the seas together, banding a ragtag crew of mercenaries and sailors looking for coin. They're rarely in one place for long, suiting Senryūu's desire to wander the world. Abilities Kekkei Genkai While Senryūu inherited his Kekkei Genkai from his father, Senryūu decided to change the ability's name from "Genshi Taisei" to "Isanishi" to differentiate between the two, as they're vastly different. The Isanishi allows Senryūu to turn the composition of his body into a granite-like substance. Once any part of his body is affected, it becomes a "dead" limb, and he may only move it by using the unaffected surrounding muscle. This means that if he were to manifest the ability in his hand, everything below his wrist would become statuesque. He could still swing his arm, but he wouldn't be able to move his fingers. This ability gives him a large amount of sustainability while hindering his dexterity. If he were to turn his entire body to stone, he would essentially be a statue until he cancelled the ability. Although much more durable than the average rock, the substance can break, in which case the stone can be reattached, leaving permanent scars on Senryūu's body where the breaks occurred. Jutsu Senryūu's chakra affinity is fūton (風遁, wind release). This allows him to manipulate wind by shaping his chakra to be as sharp and thin as possible. While this is highly beneficial for precise blows, it can also be used to create large gusts of wind. Senryūu typically uses it to blow wind into the sails of his ship and lighten his steps, sometimes giving off the illusion that he's walking on clouds. While the Hādobīmu is now his weapon of choice, he used to fight differently in the years leading up to his ownership of it. His signature jutsu was Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Realease: Vacuum Blade). Senryuu can apply wind chakra, typically by exhaling, onto any surface that he'd like. These are typically kunai, his hands, or his fingers. The wind can drastically increase the surface's range and sharpness, and his finger can become more lethal than any dagger or katana. Summonings Nihō, while small in size, is actually much older than Senryūu. After meeting and training in the Forest with Senryūu for a few years, he decided to enter the world of the shinobi at his side and learn his ways, just as Senryūu had learned Nihō's. He spends much of his time in staff form, as big as a toothpick, placed through Senryūu's earlobe. The two are always quick to communicate, as Nihō whispers in his ear, constantly sharing his vast knowledge of the natural world. This comes in handy during battle, as Nihō is always recommending courses of action as an onlooker. He usually remains in the staff form, grumbling about being too tired to walk. Henge: Hādobīmu Nihō's transformation technique, Henge: Hādobīmu (変化ハードビーム) turns the monkey into a black staff adorned with golden tips, resembling the colors of the tamarin's fur. The staff is as hard as diamond and has the ability to expand or shrink instantly. It's eerily similar to the staff used by The Third Hokage, which was able to effortlessly destroy Hashirama's wooden structures and overwhelm Kurama, shoving him out of Konohagakure. While in staff form, Nihō is capable of moving around on his own, launching himself toward enemies or returning to Senryūu. Senryūu's mastery with the staff allows him to handle a wide variety of aggressors by instantaneously manipulating the staff's size and immense power. Personality He prefers keeping to himself, as he's never alone. Nihō is constantly whispering in his ear, and Senryūu enjoys spending time simply listening to his rambling. He often stays with the ship while Captain Shōrai and the crew peruse the various bars adorning nearly all the docks they stay at. Shōrai is the only being, excluding Nihō, that Senryūu relaxes around. Appearance Senryūu typically wears dark blue robes, a tan scarf, and a straw sugegasa whilst wandering around. Beneath the hat, his hair is long, his eyes are green, and his beard masks most emotions. Category:Male